Gemma
by Jaxolelady
Summary: My attempt to bust through my writer's block and finally finish a story that has been in the works for 3 years now. Drabble fic, updated daily between 500-800 words. Tada universe. Exploring how Gemma became Gemma.


GPOV

_She didn't intend to fall in love that day..._

In fact, the only thing that Gemma's tired mind could focus on was the old, worn patchwork blanket that she had managed to take from her room in her parent's house upon her hasty departure 6 months earlier. A warm shower-if she managed to get there before the late evening rush in the dorms-and she could secure herself in her room and sleep for the next two days, she thought dreamily as she robotically refilled coffee cups. Her mind briefly wandered to the four essays she had to complete in the next week, but she stubbornly refused to think of them, instead choosing to focus on the small comforts she had in her life.

Feet aching in time with her heartbeat, she moved to the next table to clear it. She could feel eyes burning holes in her backside but she mentally brushed it off. It was something she was used to, with her 5 foot 8 inch curvy frame and dark almost gypsy-like looks, even the drab pink and white waitress uniform and square white leather nursing shoes had a hard time dampening her beauty. Though she had the body of a woman, her face was all innocence, her wide, intelligent, almond shaped hazel eyes staring out into the world with hope.

"Gem", she heard as she dumped the filthy contents from the now clean table into the return bin in the corner of the kitchen,"these two guys that just walked in here-I know them-maybe let me take this table?"

Gemma turned toward the voice of her co-worker and friend, Mary, and smiled. Mary was older than her by 5 years, putting her at the ripe old of 21, but had posted herself as Gemma's protector from the day they had first met.

She shook her head at her friend,"I can handle it Mary, besides," she said as her voice dropped down to a whisper reminiscent of a rejected child, "my parents still aren't talking to me, so I'm going to need all the money I can get in the next few weeks."

Mary nodded sympathetically as her protective gaze swept over her, but Gemma brushed it off. She was tougher than she looked, when would people realize that? she wondered mentally.

She squared her shoulders and brushed a dark tendril of hair behind her ear that was formerly plastered to the side of her sweat soaked face. She began walking toward the newly occupied table. Two tall brown haired men sat there, Gemma could make out the face of one of the men-well what parts of his face she could see-most of it was covered with a dark, thick beard and mustache. His eyes were dark and amused as he watched her approach the table. He shot a look and a sly smile toward to the man whose back was all that Gemma could see.

Stopping at the elbow of the unseen man, she pulled out a pad and pencil with an air of boredom and confidence to quell her nerves.

"My name's Gemma and I'm gonna be your waitress tonight", she started as she bravely raised her eyes to the grizzly faced stranger again. Something instinctual made her realize that this man was innately dangerous. Though his face was relaxed and amused, his eyes remained ever watchful, darting carefully around the restaurant and back to her. Her heart picked up pace as she quickly darted her eyes from his face as he caught her taking his measure.

"What will you boys be having tonight?," she asked and was proud of herself for keeping the quiver out of her voice.

"Bring me some coffee sweetheart," Grizzly face replied, "and I'll have the country fried steak plate." He tipped his head toward his friend, his amusement seeming to come to an all time high as he raised his eyebrows and waited for his companion to speak.

Gemma angled her body toward the man at her elbow, he eyes downcast and pencil poised to take his order.

"I'll have a coke", the unseen man said in a voice so expectantly smooth and rich that her eyes jerked up to his in reflex.

In an instant her world changed.

_She didn't intend to fall in love that day, but she did. _


End file.
